Heartbreak in the VauseChapman household
by Flawed-Fallacy
Summary: Just my little ramblings on what it would be like if Piper and Alex broke up because let's face it Alex can be an ass sometimes. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so usually when I'm annoyed/angry I practice automatic writing but this time I thought I might as well turn it into something productive. So here goes… (If you don't like hearing Alex and Piper argue and break up and stuff then read no further, you were warned!)

 **Heartbreak in the Chapman/Vause household**

"Seriously Alex! What the fuck?" Piper threw her bag down concerningly close to Alex who seemingly had not done any of the things Piper had asked of her.

"This place is a tip!" She gestured her hand around their shared flat. "You were supposed to clean!"

"I cleaned the bathroom!" Alex threw back, her brow furrowed.

They'd been having problems recently and Alex wasn't holding her own and helping herself here.

"Wow, Alex, the bathroom is that it? Would you like a fucking medal? I've been working all day, the least you could do is help out before we have guests later!"

"Oh guests?"

"YES ALEX! YOUR friend and her partner are supposed to be coming HERE tonight. Tonight of all nights, the one night I told you NOT to arrange it for so we could spend time together after I finished work."

"Oh I forgot about that, I guess I'd better clean up now then. Oh, but I guess I should shower too."

"Fine Alex, you fucking shower and I'll fucking clean the house then." Piper was getting to the end of her tether with the same shit every week. It was repeatedly the same stuff over and over and Piper was sick of it.

Alex pouted. "Are you sure babe?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure just go."

"Are you okay?"

Piper threw herself on the sofa "No, Alex. I'm not. Just get in the shower."

Alex looked between Piper and the bathroom door and headed for the latter.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed Piper dropped her head into her hands and cried.

A million thoughts ran through her head and she had never felt more like she was dying than in this moment. Her own head was in argument with her and the pains in her chest grew stronger and stronger. Her stomach twisted at the thought of leaving but then again it did the same at the thought of staying. She had to get out. She started by leaving the apartment. She left her keys and phone on the table with no note and didn't even yell to tell Alex she was leaving. She did however slam the door loud enough to make it audible that she had and in the bathroom Alex winced at the noise.

She thought that Piper would need her space and so she didn't bother to follow her but instead got out of the shower, changed, didn't bother to clean and decided that she'd take her friends out to eat instead since Piper was right and the house was a bit of a mess.

She quickly shot a text to her friend Nicky expressing that plans had changed and that they were best meeting in town using the excuse that Piper was sick and staying home.

When she headed out she left Piper's keys under the mat by the front door but left Piper's phone on the side where the blonde had left it.

As she arrived at the restaurant where her friends were meeting her she started to think things over in her head.

'Where is Piper and why didn't she bother to tell me where she was going?'

'Why didn't I follow her?'

'Why didn't I just do what I was asked to do in the first place to prevent this?'

"Blondie bailed huh?"

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of her red-haired friend "Urm.. I guess you could say that."

They'd come to one of Piper's favourite places to eat without Alex even thinking about it and didn't even consider that this would be somewhere that she might go.

It wasn't really a restaurant as such, it was more a diner and it did the typical diner stuff like fries, shakes and doughnuts plus coffee to go and that was what Piper loved the most from this place.

Alex wasn't entirely sure why she was so surprised when Piper came jogging through the doors with her blonde hair swept up into a messy ponytail, her headphones pressed firmly into her ears and sweat beading at her forehead. She watched intently as the blonde seemingly didn't see her on the way in. Piper ordered coffee at the counter and stretched her calves. She had noticed Alex on the way in but was purposely ignoring her.

"Thanks for the Coffee Dave!" Piper smiled as she turned to leave, she came here so often that she knew all the staff's names.

The blonde walked purposely slowly out of the diner as Alex followed her with her eyes. Nicky and Lorna quickly noticed that Alex was aloof and staring at something so they turned to see the blonde slowly exiting the building.

"See you at home Pipes." Alex called, she realised that there would be hell up if she hadn't have acknowledged her.

"Will you?" Piper called back as she walked through the doors.

"Well looks like she's feeling a bit better." Lorna hushed to the table.

Nicky nudged her foot under the table.

"Alex, what the fuck did you do this time?"

Alex was just about to open her mouth again.

"Or better yet what the fuck didn't you do this time?" Nicky never called Alex 'Alex' unless she was in trouble and this was one of those times.

"I hope that one day Alex you open your fucking eyes to that girl before it's too late, she's given you everything. She fucking works to keep a roof over your lazy ass and you don't do shit about it. She cooks for you, she cleans for you, she gives you the fucking world and for what? So you can just walk all over her? That's not what she does it for. When was the last time you surprised her eh? Bought her flowers or sent her cute messages whilst she was at work? Cooked dinner for when she got home or did the cleaning? Or even, Alex, simply did what she fucking asked you too. You've put that girl through a whole world of shit and honestly if I was her I would've fucking walked months ago."

Nicky was getting visibly Irate and rightly so too as Nicky was Piper's friend long before she was Alex's and even though her and Alex were closer than her and Piper ever were it was still not nice to sit back and watch her friend hurting.

"So what the fuck happened today Alex? Tell me!"

Alex hung her head slightly and didn't say a word.

"You're gonna lose that girl if you're not fucking careful Alex. She's given you the world and you won't even give her the time of day some days so get your priorities in check and realise that your attitude towards her and your life right now sucks. If I was you I'd be singing her praises from the rooftops for putting up with your shit on a daily basis. Treat her right or you'll lose her Alex, do you hear me?"

Alex just hummed and continued to hang her head. Piper had been moaning about a lot recently and getting to hear it from someone else was surprising.

"So are you gonna fucking chase after her or am I? Because if she's got any sense right now she'll be running in the opposite direction to you."

"I'll go." Alex slowly got up from her chair and took a slow walk home, she was in no way prepared to hear the exact same shit from Piper.

As she stepped on the front door mat she noticed Piper's keys weren't there and she assumed she'd be inside sitting on the coach in the dark sipping coffee as she sometimes did when things got bad but this time there was no Piper when she got home. No half empty coffee cup on the side, no water running or bedroom light on. She headed to the bedroom to see if she was sleeping. No Piper, no made bed which was strange as Piper almost always made the bed if she saw it was untidy. She checked the bathroom, the spare room, nothing. That's when she checked the coffee table for Piper's phone. It was still there but this time with a white piece of paper underneath it.

It read:

"You fucked up for the last time. I'm done. It's over."

A/N: See I told you not to read it if you don't like angsty stuff, I really don't write stuff like this usually but when I get mad or annoyed or angry or hurt I automatic write and I thought I might as well actually put it to some use for once so here it is. You don't have to comment if you don't want to, I know it's out of my usual writing style and is probably horrifically written but hey ho, it's something. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guess who's back… but not with what you want! Just warming myself up with a little VauseMan angst before I write the next chapter of …. You guessed it… Second Favourite. So this is just a little quick follow up to the previous one to get some insight into the conversation that Alex and Piper had after the note she left.

Alex's heart leaped into her mouth. Feeling her stomach sink, her heart break and her mind run crazy made her feel physically sick. Her sickness quickly turned to anger though. But not at Piper, at herself. At how she'd made the blonde feel with her actions. She had been stupid and Nicky was right, not that she was willing to admit that to her of course. Except Nicky's warnings came all too late for Vause who had clearly just lost the love of her life.

The Raven-haired girl's hands jumped from her chest to her hair almost pulling it from the roots. Instead she grabbed fistfuls and dropped to her knees in front of the coffee table. She didn't know whether to scream or cry and instead nothing came out. She felt the pain ball up in her chest and it was manifesting itself physically. She hurt. She released her hair and rained her fists down onto the wooden coffee table with a noise that was inaudible to Alex over her loud sobs that had just broken out but was undeniably heard throughout the entire apartment complex. The pain shot from her chest to her hands and she slumped against the back of the sofa. She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. She wasn't going to give in this easy. Alex wiped her cheeks, nose and mouth with her sleeve before throwing herself backwards onto the sofa.

That was where she stayed until Piper returned home sweaty and exhausted, red-faced from the hours of running she had been doing. Alex stood up the minute the blonde stepped through the door and in that moment, she felt like she'd never loved her more. She'd also never felt such a huge inclination to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness before. Alex was smarter than that though. She knew Piper wouldn't bother with her like that, she'd walk straight past her and into her bedroom. They had to handle this like adults.

"Oh, you. I might've guessed you'd still be here." The blonde threw her keys onto the coffee table.

Alex headed to the kitchen to grab them both a beer from the fridge of which were supposed to be for tonight's guests.

"Wasn't going to give up that easily. How was coffee?"

"Asshole." Piper mumbled as she sat on the edge of the couch and fought the running shoes off of her feet. Alex heard but pretended not to notice.

"Hmm?" Alex nudged as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Good, as always. Next stupid question?" Piper all but snatched the drink from Alex's hand revelling at the cool reprieve it granted her throat.

"What do you mean it's over?"

The blonde swallowed hard and lowered the bottle from her lips.

"It means it's over Alex. It means pack your bags and leave the apartment. I'm sure Nicky's townhouse has a spare couch or six that you can sleep on."

"But why Pipes? We have something amazing!"

Piper almost snorted at Alex's words.

"No Alex. You had something amazing, with me. You had breakfast in bed and sweet notes on the fridge. Handmade packed lunches and your favourite chocolates whenever you were feeling sad. You had your choice of treats when you achieved something and unconditional love when you didn't. Please tell me what the fuck I got… when was the last time you bought me flowers Alex, or surprised me?"

Alex wasn't expecting what she said to send Piper into a rage but she couldn't deny that she was right. She wasn't great at surprises, but she might have been if she tried a little harder. She didn't do spontaneous either, but then again she didn't really try too hard at that either. In fact she was too busy taking Piper's love that she rarely remembered to give any in return.

"FUCK!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes opening wide.

"And there it is."

"Our three year anniversary. It was last week wasn't it?"

The blonde got up from the sofa and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind herself and locking it quickly to escape any unwanted intruders. She pressed her back to the door and slid all the way down until she hit the floor still clutching her beer.

"Piper, please. I'm so sorry!" Alex tried the handle and knocked on the door.

"Alex just forget it." She managed between tears a meek phrase that didn't even sound believable.

"No Piper. I'm here for you. I want to know where I went wrong. I want to know every detail and I'll fix it all I promise."

"Tired of your promises Alex."

"Yeah well I'm telling the truth."

"Tired of hearing that too."

"Fine, I'll just show you."

"And that." Piper took another big gulp of her beer, a brand that Piper wouldn't have even considered before Alex came into her life.

Alex wanted to scream but she couldn't. Piper was right. They'd had discussions about this before and she'd taken no notice to the blonde's warnings.

"All I ever wanted was a bit of fucking romance Alex."

"I know Pipes, I'm so sorry."

Piper knew full well with Alex's fucked up situation in the cartel there were a lot of things she couldn't complain about but she did have qualms about Alex's ideas of romance.

"I'm so sorry about the anniversary Pipes, it just slipped my mind."

"Yes, Alex and don't worry, it's only the third year in a row you've forgotten about it. Wouldn't want to ruin your streak eh?"

"Fuck! No Pipes that's not what I wanted for you at all, I've just been busy."

"Too busy to show your girlfriend you love her?"

Alex was speechless.

"Love is famously defined as putting someone else's needs before your own, I'm pretty sure that's all I ever did for you. I visited places with you that I wasn't bothered to visit. I've said yes to a thousand things even though I've said no beforehand and you haven't listened. I've spent every spare minute of my time planning cute romantic shit for you, or doing cute romantic shit for you. I wanted to love you Alex and I did. I just stopped feeling like your girlfriend pretty early on and started feeling like your fucking doormat that you could just walk all over. I did shit for your cartel that I never even got a fucking thank you for Alex. I dealt with everything that your fucked-up situation threw at us and yet here we are because you couldn't be bothered to put effort into this relationship to make me feel loved!"

The blonde's voice cracked as she uttered the last sentence and she broke down into floods of tears. Alex sat now at the other side of the door, her head tilted back against it. She couldn't say a word and she couldn't reach out to Piper to hold her like she so desperately wanted to. Tears lined her face.

"It's over, Alex. Just go." So she did. Alex got up and left.

A/N: So sorry for the angst again but just had to vent somewhere. Hope you enjoyed this writing anyways and I hope this got you all pumped for the next chapter of second favourite, that is when my lazy, and extremely pre-occupied, ass gets round to finishing and posting it. Thanks as always for reading and I look forward to hearing your reviews!


End file.
